psifandomcom-20200214-history
Micro-Psychokinesis
Micro-psychokinesis (or micro-PK) is to manipulate and the probability of an event to occur. With this ability, you will be able to better control the outcome of certain events, such as a dice roll. There is a larger version of psychokinesis called "macro-psychokinesis", referring to things that can be seen. Note: This is not to be confused with Reality Manipulation. Tips on Beginning As with all abilities, you should have no doubt that you can do this. At the same time, an environment should be created so that you can tell whether or not you have caused an effect to occur (examples will be given later). * Keep a count of how many times the event you wanted to occur happened, and how many times it did not. For a coin flip, a fair coin should be half and half of all flips, if flipped the same way each time. For a fair die, it should be 1/6 for each number. Only stick to that side or that number. Do not switch events. * Make sure that you do a set of something, such as 100 or 200 runs of the same event. 5, 10, or even 20 isn't a big enough sample. It needs to be well defined that you caused a significant effect on the outcome of the event. * If the event you wanted to make occur happened more than 80% of the time (80 flips out of 100 for example), then it is most likely that you caused this to happen. Try your method again, but switch to heads instead of tails or vice versa. Techniques on Practicing Micro-PK 'Flipping the Coin' *Get a quarter or similarly-sized coin (try to pick a coin that isn't damaged a lot, if possible). *Get a piece of paper, and make a chart. Label half of it for "Heads" and half for "Tails" (or whatever is on the sides of your coin). *Concentrate on causing the effect you desire. If you want the coin to land on tails, concentrate on heads being displayed on the top when it lands and tails being towards the ground. Take energy and put your desired effect into this coin. *Flip the coin in a fair manner. *Record the result in the table you made (tally mark would be simplest). *Repeat until you complete a set of 50 or 100 (or larger). Repeat the same flip you did before with the same coin. 'Rolling a Die' *Pick a fair 6-sided die. You can choose a larger-sided die, but that is up to you. * Get a piece of paper and make a chart for each side of the die. * Concentrate on causing the effect you desire. If you want the die to show a "3" on the top, then concentrate on that number. Take energy and put your desired effect into this die. * Roll the die in a fair manner (do not just drop it). * Record the result in the table you made (tally mark for the number it landed on would be simplest). * Repeat until you complete a set of 100 or larger. Repeat the same type of roll you did before with the same die. 'Picking a Card' *Get a deck of cards and remove the instructions, jokers, etc. leaving only 52 playing cards. *Shuffle the cards thoroughly (for a new deck, 4 times is sufficient with the bridge shuffle) *Continue shuffling the cards while you concentrate on a suit (heart, clubs, spades, diamonds). Concentrate on making that card appear at the top of the deck. Put your energy into the deck of cards while you are shuffling them. *Stop shuffling when you feel that the suit that you want is at the top of the deck. *Reveal the top card. *Record your result (Right/wrong) on a sheet of paper. *Repeat until you complete a set of 100 or larger. *If you are successful, you should receive a result that is more than 75% right. Category:All Abilities Category:Miscellaneous